


Hulk Smashes Black Widow

by K_Brooks



Category: Black Widow (Comics), Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Incredible Hulk (Comics)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:21:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25964293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K_Brooks/pseuds/K_Brooks
Summary: Bruce Banner has Hulked out and gone missing. Black Widow and Hawkeye are tasked to bring him back to Avengers Tower, but the Hulk has other ideas...
Relationships: Black Widow / Hulk, Bruce Banner/Natasha Romanov, Hulk & Natasha Romanov
Kudos: 15





	Hulk Smashes Black Widow

They had tracked the Hulk to this location and now they approached with caution. Black Widow and Hawkeye had been given the mission to bring Bruce Banner back to Avengers Tower after he had apparently Hulked out and gone on a rampage. They had landed their jet in the woods at the end of the property and walked to the abandoned farm house on foot so as not to spook him.  
Natasha armed her Widow Sting Lasers on her wrists. She hoped she wouldn’t have to use them. She had a good relationship with Bruce and was hoping she could talk him down, even if he was in the Hulk form. Clint was skeptical though. He was always cautious and always came prepared for the worst. Natasha could see one of Tony’s new concussion arrows nocked in Clint’s bow. The arrow head would have the combined effect of a concussion grenade with a strong form of knockout gas. Tony said it would be enough to take down even the Hulk.

“My scanner says that there is a large life form around the east side of the building”, Natasha said quietly as she looked at the display on her wrist. 

“It’s gotta be our man”, Clint replied, bow held low but ready.

“I’ll circle out wide and give you cover Natasha. Be careful”, Clint said, genuine affection in his eyes. They had recently become romantic but were still hiding it from the others. They would tell them eventually, but there was no rush.

“I always am Clint”, smiled Natasha.

As they moved around the farmhouse Natasha saw Clint’s eyes widen slightly and his arms tense on the bow. He must have a visual on Bruce. As she rounded the corner of the old brick building, she saw him. He was in Hulk form. A massive figure, green and heavily muscled. He still wore some tatters of his blue jeans but his chest and arms were bare. He knelt in the dirt, head down, deep breaths moving his bulk up and down in a steady rhythm. He didn’t seem to notice them.

“Bruce? Bruce it’s Natasha and Clint. We’ve come to help you. We’re here to take you home”, said Natasha as she slowly approached him.

The Hulk raised his head. Natasha gasped and stopped moving. The Hulk had a terrible snarl on his face and his eyes were full of rage. He rose to his feet, a huge looming green figure, muscles rippling, fists clenched. He stared with rage at Natasha.

“Why you bother Hulk?!” roared the green beast.

“Bruce it’s me, Natasha. Calm down Bruce. I know you are in there. Listen to my voice”, said the Black Widow in a low calm voice, her hands raised, palms forward, nonthreateningly. The Hulk’s fists opened and closed, his massive forearm muscles tensing. He continued to stare, the snarl on his face aimed at Natasha.

“You leave Hulk alone”, roared the huge figure.

“Bruce listen to –“, Natasha’s words were cut off as the Hulk moved one step towards her. In that instant an arrow hit the Hulk in the face and exploded, a concussive shockwave spread from the impact. Right after the shockwave a large blue cloud of knockout gas puffed out, surrounding the Hulk. Natasha watched as the Hulk staggered back, then dropped to one knee. She looked at Clint who was staring at the huge green beast. 

Then she heard a roar. She turned back to see the Hulk standing, feet wide, head back, arms raised, fists clenched, roaring in anger. In a flash the Hulk looked at Clint and began running towards him, still roaring.

“Clint!”, screamed Natasha as the Hulk closed in on the archer, faster than anyone would think possible. Hawkeye drew another arrow from his quiver and nocked it to his bow. But the Hulk was too fast. Before Clint could raise his bow the Hulk closed the distance and with the full momentum of his run, threw a huge green fist at the smaller man’s face. It impacted with a sickening crunch and a spray of blood, crushing his face and sending Clint flying backwards into the field behind him.

“CLINT!”, screamed Natasha, eyes wide, heart racing. Hawkeye lay unmoving in the field. The Hulk turned his head to her, eyes clouded with rage.

“Puny man want hurt Hulk. Hulk smash!”, growled the green monster.

Natasha’s training took over. She crouched into a fighting stance then raised her left wrist and fired her Widow Sting laser. In the same motion she drew a small grenade from her utility belt. The laser struck the Hulk in the face, knocking his head backwards. But that was the only effect the laser had. The Hulk recovered easily, now seeming angrier than before. 

He roared and ran towards the Black Widow, both fists raised above his head. Natasha jumped into the air, flipping to the side as she threw the grenade into the chest of the mighty green beast. It was the same type of concussion technology as Clint’s arrows. It staggered the Hulk, but again he recovered, roaring, chest pushed out in a victory pose, muscles flexing, blue cloud whirling around him. Natasha landed on her feet and drew another two grenades, one in each hand. This time she attacked. She ran at the Hulk. He swung a wide arcing punch at her as she leapt into the air. She threw both grenades into his chest as she flipped over his head, twisting in the air. The two grenades delivered twice the effect and the Hulk dropped to one knee, stunned and confused. The knockout gas enveloped him.  
Natasha drew another two grenades. She needed to finish this. The longer it went, the stronger the Hulk would get. He looked up at her from one knee, snarling. She ran at him again. 

As she got near, she leapt again, throwing the grenades at him. In that moment the Hulk stood up and raised an arm to deflect the grenades. His other arm shot up and Natasha felt his huge hand wrap around her ankle as she was flying over his head. He swung her down and slammed her into the dirt. 

“Hulk smash!” he roared

Natasha was winded, her arms sore from trying to brace against the impact with the ground. She struggled to her hands and knees, gasping for air, spitting dirt out of her mouth.  
A large shadow blocked out the sun and she looked up. The Hulk loomed over her, staring down angrily.

“Hulk smash”, he growled menacingly as he reached down for her.

He grabbed a handful of her auburn hair and lifted her until her feet left the ground. She winced and held onto his fist to take some of her weight. Her own hands looked tiny in comparison to his monstrous fist. With his other hand he ripped her yellow utility belt away, tossing it to the dirt behind him. 

“Bruce! Stop! It’s me Natasha!”, begged the Black Widow. 

The Hulk didn’t reply, instead he grabbed the collar of her black, skin tight uniform. Then he ripped the synthetic fabric of her top open, exposing her round breasts. Natasha gasped in shock. She kicked out, connecting with his stomach. He didn’t even flinch, but she felt as if she had just broken her foot, pain shooting up her leg. She pointed one hand directly into his face and fired her Widow Sting laser. He flinched and roared, then grabbed her wrist. He squeezed his huge hand and crushed the laser device on her arm. Pain shot down her arm from the crushing force and she screamed. He threw her onto her back in the dirt, knocking the wind out of her a second time. She moaned in pain, struggling to breathe, her foot throbbing, a shooting pain in her wrist.

The Hulk stood over her, teeth bared. She looked up at him, fear in her eyes, her uniform ripped, breasts exposed and vulnerable. He was huge. Shoulders as wide as she was tall, massive muscles all over his green body. He reached down and grabbed at her pants. 

“Bruce stop! It’s me Natasha!”, she screamed as he started tearing her black pants, the high tech fabric ripping like paper in his massive hands. Her lower body was lifted and jostled around from his brute strength. She squirmed and kicked, but it did nothing to stop him. By the time she was dropped back to the ground, she only had a few scraps of her uniform hanging from her. She looked up at him, exposed and vulnerable, panic starting to set in.

“No Bruce. What are you doing?”, she whispered, covering her breasts with one hand, her crotch with the other. The Hulk glared down at her nakedness and she noticed the growing bulge in the tatters of his pants. Her eyes widened in understanding. 

“Bruce stop this now!” she tried commanding. 

He bent down and grabbed one of her legs. His hand was so big that it covered her leg from her ankle to halfway down her athletic calf. He lifted her by the leg, raising his arm above his head. She hung upside like a ragdoll. He sniffed between her legs as she tried twisting away. He put one of his thick fingers on her pubic mound and began rubbing between her lips.

“No Bruce! Stop!” pleaded Black Widow, trying to reach up to push his large hand away. 

Then he found the entrance and plunged his finger inside her. He forced it all the way into the tight, warm hole. Natasha cried out. His finger was as big as a normal man’s cock. He began working it in and out, moving around inside her. From where she hung upside down, she could see the huge bulge in his trousers, straining at the material, threatening to burst through. She wriggled her body and kicked with her free foot but while he held her up by the leg she was at his mercy, unable to stop him or get away.

“Mmmm, Hulk like this” rumbled the green giant.

He pulled his finger out of her and she saw him reach into his pants then pull out his colossal cock. Hanging upside down, she had a close up view of the swollen green member. She could see the veins pulsing with excitement and she became very frightened.

“Bruce no! Please don’t! Stop this Bruce!” she begged, not wanting that thing anywhere near her.

He lowered her onto her back on the ground, still holding her ankle. She kicked and struggled, trying in desperation to get away. He grabbed hold of her flailing leg. He pushed her legs out wide and back towards her head, pinning her down, bent in half and completely vulnerable. He guided his enormous green cock down to her exposed pussy and pressed the head of it against her lips. 

“No-no-no-no!” she begged.

He moved his hips down, trying to force his cock inside her. The opening was too small and his cock too big. But Natasha could feel the huge green rod pressing harder, harder, the tip starting to penetrate. The pressure at her opening was too much, the tip of his cock began to force it’s way in. She screamed as the head of his green cock stretched her pussy hole and pushed past the resistance. It was too much for her to bear. She was screaming. The pain felt as though she had been ripped in half. But it was only the tip. 

“Hulk smash”, he growled, then rammed his cock hard into her. It forced it’s way deep inside her tight, warm flesh, stretching her even more. Natasha had never felt pain like this before, never had such a thick shaft penetrating so deeply inside her. The Hulk pulled back, then began thrusting, ramming his enormous cock back and forth into her stretched pussy. His large green balls slapped against her arse cheeks as she screamed with every stroke. He started growling, animalistic, primal sounds coming from his throat. His thrusting got more aggressive. Natasha’s body was getting pounded downwards with the force of every penetration. She couldn’t take it anymore, she started to go into shock from the pain of the violation. Her eyes rolled back in her head and she started to drift off, body still bouncing like a ragdoll.

And then he stopped. Natasha came back to consciousness, confused and in pain. She gasped as the Hulk pulled his swollen cock out of her abused hole. But then he reached down and grabbed her by the hair causing her to cry out. He lifted her head, pulling her face towards his cock and her eyes widened as she realised what he was about to do.

“No-no-nmmmfff-urrgle”, she gagged as he held her head tight and forced his cock into her mouth. It was a thick green steel rod that forced her jaws wide, pressed her tongue down, and pushed itself to the back of her mouth. Her throat convulsed at the forceful invasion. She gagged and tried to push herself away, needing to get it out of her mouth, out of her throat, needing air. But it was useless, no matter how she struggled, she couldn’t move her head out of his huge vice-like grip. He began thrusting his hips back and forth, his cock ramming against the back of her throat. She gagged with each thrust, her whole body flinching uncontrollably, arms flailing about. She couldn’t breathe and she couldn’t get that thing out of her throat. She thought she was going to die. 

Then he pushed deep and held, his hands clenching her head tightly, almost crushing her skull. He growled in satisfaction and his cock throbbed, shooting hot seed down her throat. She gagged again, unable to do anything about the hot load that poured down her throat. His big hands held the back of her head so she couldn’t pull away. The cock pulsated, pumping more cum into mouth until it began spilling out the sides and coming out of her nose. Her tears mixed with the mess of his load down the sides of her face. It ran down her neck and between her heaving breasts. When he had finished, he pulled her head back by her hair. He held her up for a moment. Natasha had nothing left. She been violated and completely defeated. She hung limp, her arms dangling by her side, her face and chest a hot white mess. The Hulk looked her up and down, then threw her over his shoulder with ease.

“You fun. Hulk keep you. More fun later”, he said as he carried her back towards the building.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first post so I'm keen to hear what you think of it. Let me know if you liked it or disliked it. Cheers.


End file.
